


Famille Hors du Commun (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Sansa et Tyrion sont mariés de force. Ils ne s'aiment pas mais ont une profonde tendresse. Un jour ils trouvent un bébé qui va changer leur vi
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Prims . pop qui voulait une histoire sur Sansa et Tyrion. Ce n'est pas une romance au sens propre car ils n'ont pas de l'amour mais une tendresse très pure. Ils n'arrivent pas à avoir d'enfant, mais un jour ils trouvent une magnifique petite fille de couleur et toute joufflue déposée devant leur porte. Est-ce un miracle ou une arnaque ?

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

La nouvelle les avaient bouleversés tous les deux, elle allait épouser le gnome lubrique, lui, allait épouser une enfant ! Mais ils n'avaient pas pu lutter, leurs familles avaient tout arrangé et ne leur avaient pas laissé le choix. Alors Sansa avait enfilé une robe blanche, Shae avait arrangé ses cheveux et elle était partie pour le Septuaire. De son côté Tyrion s'était habillé et était parti pour le Septuaire la mort dans l'âme, car même si il était un Lannister il connaissait sa condition de nain et savait qu'il n'était un cadeau pour aucune femme, encore moins pour une jeune fille à l'aube de sa vie qui rêvait d'un beau chevalier ou d'un beau prince qui tomberait en pâmoison devant elle et lui vouerait un amour éternel et inconditionnel.

* * *

Tyrion regarda sa jeune fiancée avec tristesse, il savait à quel point être forcée de l'épouser allait gâcher sa vie. Elle qui était si jeune allait devoir épouser un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père, qui était nain et qui avait une énorme cicatrice en travers du visage, elle avait réellement perdu au change ! La cérémonie commença, et Tyrion se sentait un peu plus mal à chaque mot que prononçait le Septon car Sansa pleurait, elle était inconsolable.

Le moment de lui poser la cape sur les épaules arriva. Tyrion serra les dents car Joffrey lui retira le tabouret sur lequel il avait prévu de monter pour être à la bonne taille. Sansa se pencha donc gentiment, elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que subissait Tyrion car elle aussi était victime des humiliations du jeune souverain et il posa le vêtement sur ses épaules pâles. Ils furent ainsi mariés et partirent pour le banquet qui avait été organisé en l'honneur de cette union.

* * *

Les jeunes mariés avaient tous deux la mine sombre, Joffrey avait organisé ces noces uniquement pour leur pourrir la vie, pour les faire souffrir un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment le blond se leva :

-Il est temps pour les jeunes mariés d'aller coucher !

Les époux échangèrent un regard à la fois horrifié et gêné. Ils furent ensuite escortés jusqu'à leur chambre, ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et la porte fut claquée derrière eux. Tyrion soupira et regarda la belle rousse :

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Je vous laisse le lit.

Il se laissa tomber sur une banquette et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Sansa soupira de soulagement, se déshabilla et se coucha.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Sansa se réveilla et vit que Tyrion était assis sur sa banquette et lisait. La jeune femme fixa le sol :

-Merci.

Tyrion hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers elle :

-Pardon ?

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir forcée à faire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est tout naturel. Vous avez déjà été forcée d'épouser un nain, je n'allais pas en plus vous forcer à devoir vous offrir à lui !

Il lui sourit gentiment et descendit de sa banquette :

-Je ne voulais pas sortir pour ne pas faire de bruit et vous faire de bruit. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée je peux y aller. Je vous ai fait apporter des tartelettes au citron, j'ai remarqué que vous en étiez particulièrement friande et je me suis dit que ça vous réconforterait. À plus tard.

Il lui sourit de nouveau avant de partir. La situation était difficile pour eux deux et Tyrion voulait autant que possible que sa jeune épouse soit bien, et pour ça il ne la forcerait jamais à rien et ferait en sorte de lui faire plaisir par de petites attentions. Sansa s'habilla avec l'aide de Shae et regarda le plateau rempli de tartelettes. Ceci lui arracha un sourire, peut-être que le gnome n'était pas si méchant après tout. Elle tendit la main, saisit un des petits entremets et croqua dedans, se délectant de la délicieuse acidité du citron. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait pu mal tomber, un autre homme que Tyrion l'aurait forcée à faire l'amour la veille. Elle savait parfaitement que le nain n'était pas si ivre que ça mais qu'il avait prétendu le contraire pour ne pas la rendre plus nerveuse et triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La jeune femme partit ensuite marcher sur la plage, elle se sentait à la fois vide et lourde de tristesse.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Tyrion ne tentait toujours rien. Il laissait Sansa tranquille, il faisait juste en sorte qu'elle se sente bien. Elle le regarda et demanda :

-Vous allez me laisser tranquille toute la vie si je refuse toute ma vie de faire l'amour avec vous ?

-Bien sûr. Jamais je ne vous forcerai à quoi que ce soit.

La rousse lui sourit :

-Alors en réalité vous n'êtes pas la petite boule de vice que tout le monde décrit !

-En effet, mais les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, ça m'est égal.

-Comment faites-vous ? Moi je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de ce que vont penser les gens.

Tyrion lui sourit :

-Il ne faut pas, le plus important c'est ce que vous pensez de vous-même. Par exemple je suis nain et j'ai une balafre sur le visage, mais je sais que je suis plus intelligent et cultivé que la majorité des habitants des Sept Royaumes ! Alors qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque car moi je m'aime comme je suis.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire :

-C'est agréable de parler avec vous.

-C'est réciproque. J'aimerais que, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, nous nous tutoyons, ce serait plus simple non ?

-Si en effet.

-Tu es très jeune, je sais que j'ai l'âge d'être ton père alors je ferai en sorte que tu sois heureuse mais sans rien t'imposer. D'ailleurs même si tu veux avoir un amant plus séduisant que moi je le comprendrai.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par tout ça pour le moment.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur la nuque. Tyrion lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, car le Lannister avait toujours un livre à portée de mains. Sansa de son côté attrapa le mouchoir sur lequel elle brodait les initiales de son époux, elle voulait lui offrir ça pour son anniversaire qui arriverait bientôt. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le trouvait gentil, et c'était le minimum pour une épouse de faire un cadeau à son mari. Sansa demanda distraitement :

-Tu n'as jamais été marié avant moi ?

-Si, à une prostituée quand j'étais très jeune.

-Vraiment ?

La rousse le regarda intriguée par cette histoire. Le blond se mit à rire :

-Je ne savais pas que c'était une prostituée payée pour me faire une blague... mais quand je l'ai appris ça m'a vraiment fait mal.

-J'imagine que ça devait être affreux en effet.

-Et comme tu le devines ma condition physique n'a pas incité les demoiselles de bonnes familles à m'épouser. Il n'y a que les prostituées qui m'acceptent puisque je paye bien.

Sansa était triste pour Tyrion, il ne méritait pas tout ça. Il était très gentil quand on apprenait à le connaître, il était vraiment compréhensif, intéressant et doux. La rousse hésita avant de se lever :

-Et si nous allions promener ? J'étouffe ici !

-Bonne idée !

Ils sortirent du palais et partirent au bord de l'eau, c'était beaucoup plus frais là-bas. Tyrion regarda sa jeune épouse et sourit :

-Alors, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

-Oui, il y a une légère brise ça fait du bien.

Le cadet Lannister continuait de marcher aux côtés de la jeune femme, même les silences étaient agréables. Finalement elle demanda :

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Je ne crois pas.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sable et la jeune louve regarda l'horizon. Tyrion fit de même, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient au fond.

* * *

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Tyrion arriva. La rousse le regarda et lui tendit timidement le cadeau qu'elle avait confectionné pour lui. Le lion défit doucement le ruban puis le tissu qui renfermait le mouchoir. Il le déplia et sourit en voyant ses initiales entourés d'une tête de lion :

-Merci, c'est absolument magnifique ! Il y a tant de détails !

-C'est vrai ça te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, jamais on ne m'avait offert de choses aussi belles, en plus confectionné par tes soins c'est merveilleux, tu es très douée !

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa jeune épouse et le montra à Jaime. Celui-ci sourit :

-Vous êtes vraiment très douée Sansa.

-Merci Ser Jaime.

Jaime était le seul Lannister de leur côté, à vraiment les apprécier pour qui ils étaient. Il était le seul à ne pas mépriser son petit frère, et il savait que ce mariage avait été compliqué aussi bien pour Sansa que pour Tyrion, alors il faisait de son mieux pour être agréable et apaiser la situation.

* * *

Les jours étaient devenus des mois, et le couple s'appréciait. Ils se fichaient bien des moqueries constantes de Joffrey, des œillades hautaines de Cersei, du fait que Tywin désapprouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore consommé leur mariage ou du fait que les membres de la noblesse chuchotent sur leur passage. Le couple appréciait de pouvoir avoir de réelles discussions lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, de se comprendre car ils étaient si semblables au fond. Le nain rentra un soir et regarda sa belle, elle était assise au bord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

-Rien de spécial, je réfléchis au futur.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien avoir un enfant un jour.

-J'aimerais ça moi aussi, un jour.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sansa lança :

-Je t'aime Tyrion, mais pas de cette façon. J'ai juste une énorme et pure tendresse pour toi.

-Je sais, c'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'une enfant n'est-ce pas ?

Sansa lui tira la langue et le cadet Lannister caressa sa joue :

-Un jour nous aurons un enfant, j'en suis sûr.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sansa prit son ouvrage pour continuer sa broderie. De son côté Tyrion attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit pour le commencer. Sansa soupira :

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

Tyrion releva la tête et la regarda avec intérêt, il était vraiment intrigué par ce qu'elle allait dire. La rousse baissa les yeux l'air honteuse :

-Je... de ne pas être amoureuse de toi. Tu mériterais une épouse réellement amoureuse de toi.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en voudrai jamais car je sais ce que je suis et je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile à accepter. Même si je m'accepte comme je suis, je sais que ça peut être plus difficile pour les autres de l'accepter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas.

-Je suis tout de même désolée, ça serait plus simple si nous étions amoureux.

-Nous arrivons déjà à dormir dans le même lit, c'est un bon début je trouve.

-Oui, je n'aurais pas supporté que tu dormes sur ce stupide sofa plus longtemps !

-Tu as un grand cœur Sansa, et avoir ta tendresse c'est déjà précieux.

Il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner lire. Leur relation était simple finalement, car ils se comprenaient, se soutenaient et s'acceptaient avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités.

* * *

Sansa se réveilla et étouffa un sanglot en voyant une énorme tâche de sang qui recouvrait le matelas. Tyrion ouvrit un œil et la regarda, demandant d'une voix encore endormie :

-Tout va bien ?

La rousse se contenta de pointer le matelas d'un doigt tremblant. Le nain baissa les yeux et soupira :

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le signe que tu es une femme maintenant.

-Je sais oui, mais ta famille risque de nous mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules si ils apprennent que j'ai enfin saigné !

-Tout va bien se passer.

Tyrion sortit du lit et commença à le défaire avec sa jeune épouse. Shae arriva et les aida à la hâte, il était temps. Le lion regarda son ancienne maîtresse, il avait arrêté de fréquenter l'ancienne prostituée depuis qu'il était marié. Elle lui en avait voulu, mais il respectait sa jeune épouse et ne trouvait pas normal de la tromper même si ils n'avaient toujours pas de relation intime. Après ça Shae lança avec son accent si particulier :

-Et si nous prenions un bain, Maîtresse ? Je pense ce que serait le mieux à faire.

-Merci.

-Je prépare la baignoire.

-Merci.

La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait tellement peur. Tyrion monta sur un petit tabouret et la prit dans ses bras :

-Tout va bien se passer je te le promets. Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Et même si ils l'apprennent, rien ne nous oblige de faire l'amour, nous pouvons continuer comme nous l'avons fait jusque là.

-Merci, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi compréhensif que toi !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, elle se sentait rassurée d'être avec lui. Elle le savait maintenant, aucun autre époux n'aurait été si parfait que Tyrion. Il était tellement loin de la mauvaise image que tout le monde avait de lui, qu'elle-même avait eue avant de réellement le connaître. Il buvait aussi un peu moins depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était une chose que la jeune femme avait remarqué, et il ne fréquentait plus les bordels, ni le lit d'aucune autre femme, elle le savait. Tyrion était fidèle, elle le savait car même si ils n'étaient pas tous les deux, ils n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient toujours dans un angle de vision de l'autre. Tyrion ne s'éclipsait jamais très longtemps, il semblait se faire un devoir de rester aux côtés de sa jeune épouse, de la surveiller et la protéger. Sansa resta dans son coin à discuter avec Myrcella. Elles s'entendaient bien car elles avaient à peu près le même âge. Toutes deux étaient timides et dociles. La rousse regarda sa nouvelle amie et elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Finalement Myrcella demanda :

-Tu n'es pas trop déçue d'être mariée à mon oncle plutôt qu'à un beau chevalier comme Loras Tyrell par exemple ?

-Ton oncle est vraiment très gentil, peu de jeunes hommes auraient été si gentils et attentionnés je pense. Sa différence lui a donné une humanité et une sincérité vraiment exceptionnelles.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-J'ai une très grande tendresse pour lui, mais je crois que je n'aurai jamais d'amour.

La blonde hocha la tête :

-Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, et moi je le trouve vraiment très drôle.

-C'est vrai qu'il a un humour certain.

En effet Tyrion avait réussi à la faire rire même dans les moments les plus pénibles. Tyrion s'approcha et leur sourit :

-Et si nous allions promener ? J'ai très envie de m'exhiber aux bras des deux plus belles jeunes femmes de la capitale !

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire amusé et se levèrent. Ils sortirent tous les trois et commencèrent à marcher en direction du rivage. L'été était particulièrement chaud et tout moyen de trouver de la fraîcheur était le bienvenu. Sansa regarda les deux autres avec un sourire espiègle, retroussa sa jupe et alla dans l'eau, entrant jusqu'aux genoux. Myrcella éclata de rire et courut dans l'eau, ne prenant même pas la peine de remonter son jupon. Tyrion les regarda en souriant, il était heureux de les voir s'amuser ainsi. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il se rappelait à quel point Sansa était jeune. Il s'assit sur un rocher et regarda les deux jeunes femmes, il aurait tant voulu immortaliser cet instant, la joie pure et innocente se lisait sur le visage des deux adolescentes. Sansa lui fit signe :

-Viens !

-Non je préfère vous regarder.

-S'il te plaît !

-Vous êtes trop loin, moi je vais me noyer !

La rousse éclata de rire et vint tirer son mari par la main. Ils allèrent dans l'eau tous les deux et le nain commença aussitôt à éclabousser sa nièce. C'était un très bon moment, ils s'amusaient tout simplement. Toutefois ils furent forcés d'arrêter lorsqu'ils virent Tywin qui approchait au loin. Ils sortirent de l'eau et coururent vers un passage secret pour rentrer dans le palais, par chance le patriarche ne semblait pas les avoir vus. Le trio gloussa dans les couloirs secrets et finirent par arriver dans le palais. Myrcella partit vers sa chambre et le couple vers la leur. Ils se séchèrent et se changèrent avant de se laisser tomber sur leur lit en riant. C'étaient ces petits moments de bonheur simple qui faisaient que leur mariage était si agréable même si ils n'étaient pas amoureux.

* * *

Le temps continuait de passer et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Cersei, Joffrey et Tywin avaient fini par apprendre que Sansa avait déjà saigné deux fois, mais que malgré tout elle était toujours vierge. Le couple fut convoqué par Tywin qui comptait bien les remettre sur le droit chemin. Ils s'assirent sous l'œil sévère du chef de famille :

-Alors, puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Père.

-Arrête ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Tu as toujours été une déception pour moi, mais je croyais que tu saurais enfin faire ce qu'il fallait une fois marié ! Après tout, tu passais ton temps dans les bordels, il te suffisait de faire la même chose avec ton épouse !

-Père ! Sansa est différente ! Elle est jeune et je refuse de la forcer à quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête.

-Tu dois avoir des héritiers !

-Qui m'y oblige ? Je ne vais pas toujours être sous vos ordres.

Le cadet Lannister posa sa main sur celle de son épouse en la regardant avec tendresse. Sansa lui sourit avec reconnaissance mais sursauta lorsque Tywin donna un violent coup de poing sur la table :

-Personne ne vous demande votre avis ! Vous allez consommer votre mariage une fois pour toute ! Vous avez été unis pour avoir des héritiers et ainsi rassembler nos familles, nos royaumes ! Les choix ne vous appartiennent ps !

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, c'est moi qui décide ce que je fais avec ma femme. Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Tyrion descendit de sa chaise, prit la main de Sansa et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le nain n'avait plus envie de se faire intimider par son père. Il avait bien assez entendu qu'il était un raté et une déception, à présent il voulait prendre ses propres décisions et peu lui importait si ça ne plaisait pas à sa famille.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le couple était installé dans leur chambre comme à leur habitude. Sansa était en train de se confectionner une robe, et Tyrion, lui, lisait. Il finit par relever la tête en voyant que la belle rousse n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner depuis plusieurs minutes. Il arqua un sourcil :

-Un souci ?

-Non tout va bien.

-Pourquoi tu gigotes comme ça alors ?

-Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai repensé à la façon dont tu as tenu tête à ton père en prenant ma défense et... et ça me provoque des fourmillements entre les cuisses. Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je... je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai envie de faire l'amour.

-Oh... je vois oui. Je... je peux peut-être t'aider si tu le souhaites ? Sinon je peux aller chercher quelqu'un pour qu'il s'occupe de toi... ou le faire moi-même. Il te suffirait de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer que c'est Loras Tyrell ou n'importe quel beau jeune homme que tu aimerais avoir dans ton lit à ma place.

Sansa sourit et lui caressa la joue :

-Je ne te mérite pas, tu es bien trop bon pour moi. Nous sommes mariés depuis quasiment un an, nous n'avons toujours pas fait l'amour, je sais que depuis notre mariage tu n'as pas vu d'autre femme donc que tu n'as pas eu de relation intime depuis tout ce temps et pourtant tu me propose d'aller chercher un jeune homme pour ma première fois.

-C'est tout à fait normal, je me doute que l'idée de découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avec un nain ne donne envie à personne !

-Moi ça me donne envie. Tu es un mari exceptionnel Tyrion, c'est avec toi que je veux des enfants. Nous nous aimons à notre façon, et ça aucun beau jeune homme ne pourra le changer.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser léger et furtif, jamais depuis leur mariage ils n'avaient eu ce geste d'affection. Ils s'embrassaient souvent sur la joue mais jamais autrement. Sansa rougit légèrement et lança d'une voix faible :

-Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour me faire découvrir ce genre de plaisir et je ne compte jamais t'être infidèle, tu es mon mari.

Tyrion l'embrassa à nouveau pour seule réponse. Après ça il recula d'un pas :

-Comment veux-tu faire, on se déshabille mutuellement ou on se déshabille chacun de notre côté ? On laisse la lumière passer par notre énorme fenêtre ou on ferme les volets ? Dis-moi ce que tu préfères, je veux que ta première fois soit la plus parfaite possible.

Sansa hocha la tête, décidément son mari était réellement attentionné. Après une brève réflexion elle lança :

-Je veux qu'on fasse comme les gens normaux. Je veux qu'on se déshabille mutuellement et je veux pouvoir te voir.

-D'accord, j'espère simplement que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

-C'est peu probable.

Elle lui sourit, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire et était complètement intimidée. Tyrion guida donc ses mains fines jusqu'à sa tunique pour qu'elle la lui retire, de son côté il commença à défaire les rubans qui fermaient sa robe. Sansa laissa tomber la tunique sur le sol et lui retira son pantalon, elle semblait plus nerveuse que jamais. Tyrion déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres :

-On peut toujours arrêter si tu ne te sens pas prête.

-Non je veux le faire, tout va bien se passer je te fais confiance.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et il lui retira son jupon. Ils furent bientôt nus l'un face à l'autre. Tyrion observa sa jeune épouse en souriant. De son côté la rousse osait à peine le regarder. Le lion la regarda et lui sourit :

-Tu sais que tu peux me regarder je ne vais pas te manger.

-Je sais mais c'est si nouveau pour moi.

La louve inspira profondément et observa son mari. À sa façon, étrangement, il était beau. Sansa se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, une drôle de chaleur était montée en elle lorsqu'elle avait vu la virilité de son mari. Tyrion approfondit le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, lentement pour qu'elle s'y fasse. Il caressa aussi sa poitrine, elle avait la peau douce, les seins fermes. Il la fit s'allonger et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Le cadet Lannister continuait de caresser le corps de sa femme, surveillant ses réactions, vérifiant qu'elle était à l'aise et toujours d'accord pour ce qui allait arriver. De son côté la jeune rousse n'osait pas trop le toucher, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre et il ne voulait pas la forcer. Finalement elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur son épaule, plongeant ses yeux limpides dans ceux de son époux :

-Merci d'y aller doucement, de me laisser le temps de m'habituer.

-De rien c'est normal.

Il l'embrassa et continua de la caresser. La rousse demanda :

-Je vais avoir mal ?

-Oui au début, mais après ce sera agréable, du moins je l'espère.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit désagréable.

Elle l'embrassa et Tyrioin commença à caresser sa féminité. La jeune femme eut un léger hoquet de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette caresse. Finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable, au contraire la chaleur se faisait encore plus forte. Finalement le nain se plaça et entra en elle. Sansa pinça les lèvres, serra les draps dans ses poings et ferma les yeux, c'était vraiment douloureux. Tyrion ne bougeait pas, il restait là à simplement la regarder. Finalement Sansa rouvrit les yeux et le regarda :

-C'est bon.

-Tu peux garder les yeux fermés si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon, je veux te voir.

Le blond hocha la tête et commença à bouger en elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'était toujours pas de l'amour, mais toute leur tendresse ressortait à ce moment précis. Ils ne pouvaient cacher ce sentiment puissant qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Sansa caressa la joue de son mari avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Elle le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement, elle aimait être dans ses bras, c'était un homme incroyable, unique. Tyrion continua à donner ses coups de reins et bientôt la rousse fut submergée par une drôle de force, elle gémit le nom de son mari, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant cette énergie était puissante. Tyrion sourit, continua de bouger en elle et finit par venir à son tour. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de sa femme, un sourire béat sur le visage. La rousse le regarda, un sourire rêveur sur le visage :

-C'est ça qu'on appelle jouir ? C'est cette immense vague qui nous submerge et nous emmène au bord de l'inconscience ?

-Tout à fait, je suis heureux que tu l'ai eue, c'est très rare qu'une jeune femme le ressente lors de sa première fois.

La rousse se blottit contre lui et soupira d'aise :

-C'était vraiment parfait, merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, il faut être deux pour faire ça.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la blonde sourit. Ils finirent par s'endormir, heureux d'avoir franchi ce cap dans leur mariage.

* * *

Malgré leurs tentatives les mois passaient et Sansa n'était toujours pas enceinte. D'ailleurs Joffrey trouvait très amusant de s'en moquer car lui avait réussi à mettre Margeary enceinte dès leur première nuit, répétait-il. De son côté Cersei avait beau être veuve, elle était enceinte de quelqu'un dont seuls les Sept connaissaient l'identité. Tyrion regarda sa femme et serra sa main dans la sienne :

-Nous y arriverons.

-Je sais, en tout cas nous faisons notre maximum pour essayer de le concevoir.

Tyrion se mit à rire et l'embrassa. Il aimait beaucoup que la rousse fasse ce genre de petits sous-entendus de temps à autre. La rousse se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, en regardant le ventre rond qu'arboraient les deux blondes. Finalement la jeune femme se leva, elle ne supportait pas de voir ça, elle trouvait le destin particulièrement cruel envers eux. Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne ! Elle se regarda dans un miroir et soupira devant son ventre incroyablement plat. Tyrion arriva et la regarda :

-Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il s'arrondisse un peu, mais ça viendra !

-J'en doute.

La jeune femme soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tyrion vint à ses côtés et l'embrassa en caressant sa joue. La rousse le serra dans ses bras et soupira, ils jouaient de malchance depuis le début.

* * *

Le temps continuait de passer et toujours rien. Margaery et Cersei avaient finit par accoucher toutes les deux de beaux garçons. Cersei, Joffrey et Tywin continuaient de se moquer de leur incapacité à avoir un enfant et à les narguer avec leurs magnifiques bébés. C'était de plus en plus difficile pour la jeune Stark de voir ces deux bébés alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte de son côté. Pourtant ils faisaient tout le temps l'amour avec Tyrion. Le Mestre les avait examinés et n'avait trouvé aucun problème chez eux c'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à engendrer d'héritier. Cersei la regarda alors que toute la famille était en train de manger et gloussa après que Joffrey se soit à nouveau moqué du fait que les jeunes mariés n'avaient toujours pas d'enfant :

-En même temps vu la taille de Tyrion il ne doit pas avoir de quoi atteindre l'endroit qu'il faut. C'est normal qu'il ne puisse pas faire d'enfant, sa semence doit être proportionnelle à sa taille !

Joffrey éclata de rire :

-Bien dit Mère, c'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se déshabiller. Je devrais le faire un jour, je suis sûr que ce serait très amusant et que ça distrairait l'assemblée !

Sansa posa calmement sa fourchette et les fixa, lançant d'un air calme :

-Détrompez vous, mon époux a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut et c'est un très bon amant. Je doute que ce soit votre cas Majesté, en tout cas la reine Margaery n'affiche pas le visage d'une femme comblée par les prouesses intimes de son mari. Et vous Cersei excusez-moi mais ne trouvez-vous pas étonnant que tous vos enfants, même votre dernier-né soient tous blonds alors que votre défunt mari était brun comme la nuit ? D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas étrange que vous ne soyez pas remariée mais que vous veniez de donner naissance à un enfant blond comme les blés qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Ser Jaime ?

Les deux blonds perdirent aussitôt leurs sourires. Sansa, quant à elle, redressa le menton et continua :

-Vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de Tyrion, il est peut-être plus petit que vous, mais il a un cœur et des valeurs qui vous dépassent de très loin ! Vous êtes jaloux de notre bonheur et c'est pour ça que vous vous en prenez à nous, mais ça ne nous atteint pas car nous savons que nous valons mieux que vous ! Sur ce excusez-nous, mais votre présence, votre stupidité et votre mesquinerie nous ont coupé l'appétit.

La jeune rousse partit sur ces mots sous le regard adorateur et impressionné de son mari qui lui avait emboîté le pas après sa tirade. Jamais Tyrion n'aurait cru sa jeune épouse capable de tenir ainsi tête à sa belle-sœur et à son neveu par alliance, elle n'avait pas eu peur de dire ses quatre vérités au roi.

* * *

La rousse se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Tyrion, ils venaient juste de faire l'amour. Le lion la regarda et la serra dans ses bras :

-Je suis désolé que ça ne fonctionne pas, je sais à quel point tu y tiens. Par contre on devrait se disputer plus souvent avec ma famille car à chaque fois après nous faisons l'amour plus passionnément que jamais !

-En effet la colère que nous éprouvons contre eux nous donne un regain d'énergie une fois seuls tous les deux. Je crois qu'on y tient tous les deux à cet enfant, non ?

-Si mais c'est toi qui as parlé de ton envie en première. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants mais je m'étais résigné à l'idée de ne jamais avoir cette chance.

Elle l'embrassa et caressa son torse :

-Je suis désolée je sais que c'est pas très facile à vivre, mais il faut garder espoir.

-Oui on y arrivera je te le promets. Je n'aurais de repos qu'une fois qu'un mestre nous aura confirmé que la vie se développe en toi.

Elle hocha la tête, se lova contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils étaient heureux et ils étaient prêts à tout pour l'autre ils avaient su trouver leur équilibre grâce à leur indéfectible tendresse.

* * *

Un matin quelques semaines plus tard la jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la chambre mais s'arrêta net. Un panier était posé devant leur porte, avec un bébé dedans. Il avait une peau d'une magnifique couleur chocolat, un visage tout joufflu, de grandes billes noires tournées vers elle et d'épais cheveux crépus couleur corbeau. Sansa regarda tout autour, elle était vraiment intriguée. Elle appela doucement :

-Tyrion tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît ?

-Oui quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Il regarda le panier avec le bébé, puis sa femme, puis le couloir, puis de nouveau le bébé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire :

-On devrait peut-être le rentrer dans la chambre, il fait froid à même le sol.

-Je sais oui c'est ce que je pensais.

Sansa souleva le panier et le déposa sur leur lit :

-C'est un garçon ou une fille à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, regardons.

La blonde regarda son mari et sortit le bébé du panier. Tyrion arqua un sourcil :

-Regarde il y a un mot ! « Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant, je sais que vous, vous prendrez soin d'elle. C'est une fille. Je vous fait confiance. » Comme c'est étrange !

La rousse caressa la joue rebondie de la petite et demanda :

-Comment elle s'appelle à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas écrit sur le mot. Tu crois que c'est un tour cruel ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce serait particulièrement mal d'impliquer un enfant dedans ! En tout cas elle est magnifique !

-Oui, c'est un bébé parfait.

Tyrion la regarda :

-Je peux la prendre ?

-Bien sûr.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la regarda :

-J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on la garde.

-Moi aussi, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie !

-Je l'espère pas non plus. Et si on l'appelait disons... Rose ?

-C'est joli oui, mais je ne sais pas, je trouve que ça ne lui va pas assez. Pourquoi pas Etya ? Ou Nahia ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... à choisir j'aime bien Etya oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le Lannister déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il finit par la reposer lorsqu'il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Sansa le regarda :

-On ne devrait pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Tu as raison.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et regardèrent la petite qui dormait paisiblement. Ils étaient vraiment heureux de pouvoir s'occuper d'un bébé. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda son mari :

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on la garde. Après tout, on veut un enfant mais on arrive pas à en avoir. Puis comme elle a pas de parents ça serait nous rendre service à tous.

-C'est vrai que c'est une très bonne idée.

Le couple échangea un sourire, peut-être que la chance était enfin de leur côté finalement ! Le blond regarda sa femme et la petite :

-Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un qui nous a joué un mauvais tour ?

-Je ne pense pas, même ce crétin de Joffrey ou cette garce de Cersei ne seraient pas capables d'aller si loin !

La rousse regardait Etya avec tendresse, elle la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Elle ne connaissait cette enfant que depuis environ une heure et elle la considérait déjà comme sa propre fille. Elle ressentait déjà un énorme élan maternel envers cette petite et avait tout à coup oublié toute sa frustration de ne pas avoir d'enfant, car à présent elle en avait un ! Tyrion lui sourit et s'assit à côté de la petite pour surveiller que tout allait bien, une nouvelle aventure commençait pour eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Le couple était plus heureux que jamais. Ils avaient accueilli Etya depuis une semaine déjà et personne n'était venue la chercher. Le couple n'en avait pas encore parlé car ils voulaient observer le comportement des Lannister. Si ce tour venait d'eux, ils se trahiraient tout de suite car ils n'étaient pas subtiles pour un sou. Les époux s'installèrent donc à table et commencèrent à manger. Ils observaient les autres et Sansa soupira :

-Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas d'enfant !

-Oui c'est vraiment dommage. Enchaîna Tyrion.

-Je suis sûr que ça viendra, j'ai confiance en vous. Lança gentiment Jaime.

-C'est ça Jaime, fais croire que tu compatis à leur tristesse.

-Je ne fais pas semblant Cersei, moi je les aime et je trouve que tu devrais vraiment arrêter de tout le temps les embêter. Ils ne t'ont absolument rien fait.

-Par pitié ! Tu imagines à quoi pourrait ressembler leur enfant ?! Un nain avec des cheveux de feu ?

-Je suis sûr que ce serait un enfant magnifique ! Moi je t'aime Tyrion et je vous souhaite vraiment le bonheur tous les deux.

La jeune louve regarda son mari et sourit, ça faisait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'au moins un Lannister était de leur côté. Myrcella leur sourit :

-J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un cousin ou une cousine et peu importe sa taille, sa couleur de cheveux ou quoi que ce soit.

-C'est gentil.

Tommen de son côté restait aussi silencieux et discret qu'à son habitude. Le deuxième fils de Cersei était timide de nature et n'aimait pas les conflits. Il préférait ne pas prendre parti dans ce genre d'histoires. Il sourit toutefois discrètement à la rousse avant de détourner les yeux et d'avoir l'air neutre lorsque sa mère le regarda. Tyrion avala un morceau de poulet et demanda :

-Et si nous adoptions un enfant ?

-Vous plaisantez ? Ce ne serait pas un héritier légitime !

-Je me moque que ce soit un héritier légitime ou non Père. Si nous ne parvenons pas à avoir notre propre enfant nous en adopterons un que ça vous plaise ou non. D'ailleurs c'est trop tard nous l'avons déjà fait.

Les Lannister furent si choqués que Tywin stoppa sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, Joffrey laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et Cersei s'étouffa avec une gorgée de vin. Seuls Jaime, Myrcella et Tommen sourirent. Jaime lança joyeusement en applaudissant :

-Félicitations c'est fantastique ! Je veux tout savoir !

-Nous avons trouvé une magnifique petite fille dans un panier devant notre porte...

-Oh... c'est étrange.

-Oui, un mot annonçait simplement que la mère ne pouvait pas prendre soin de cet enfant. Nous l'avons appelée Etya, tu veux la voir ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction de la chambre du couple, bientôt suivis par le reste de la famille. Tyrion ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de la petite qui était allongée dans son berceau. Le couple avait rapidement demandé à des artisans de la capitale de leur faire tout le nécessaire pour leur fille. Shae s'inclina et partit dès qu'elle vit tout le monde. Tyrion sourit à sa femme et prit la petite :

-Jaime je te présente ta nièce Etya.

-Elle est magnifique ! Je peux la prendre ?

-Bien sûr.

L'aîné prit la petite et lui sourit :

-Comment va la plus belle petite fille du monde ?

La petite fit des bulles pour toute réponse. De son côté Tywin s'étouffa d'indignation :

-Je rêve ou cet enfant est noir ? Tu tiens vraiment à nous couvrir tous de ridicule c'est bien ça ? Tu as décidé de traîner notre réputation dans la boue décidément !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Nous avons décidé de la garder, c'est notre fille et il faudra vous y faire. Si vous n'êtes pas contents c'est la même chose ! Nous partirons si vraiment vous refusez d'accepter cette réalité !

Jaime regarda la petite :

-Bah non ! Non moi je veux pas que vous partiez ! Moi j'ai envie que tu restes là, Tonton Jaime a envie de te voir courir partout et grandir !

Sansa sourit et prit la main de Tyrion dans la sienne, elle devait avouer que Jaime était un homme exceptionnel. Il avait toujours été du côté de son petit frère, il était vraiment fantastique. La jeune rousse fixa son beau-frère :

-Justement, on voulait vous demander d'être son parrain.

-Avec grand plaisir ! J'ai envie de la manger, elle est trop belle !

Carsei se racla la gorge avant de le regarder :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop là ?! Repose cette chose avant qu'elle ne t'apporte une maladie !

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel :

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me donnerait une maladie ?! Elle est beaucoup trop mignonne pour ça !

Sansa s'approcha et prit Etya dans ses bras :

-Elle est fatiguée, il faut qu'on la couche.

Tywin lança un regard dégouté à la petite, un autre hautain envers le couple de mariés avant de partir. Cersei fit de même, Joffrey ricana :

-Elle est aussi laide que vous, c'est une bonne chose finalement.

Puis il s'éloigna en riant plus fort encore. Margaery qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là leur sourit :

-C'est un vrai rayon de soleil cette petite, une bénédiction ! Je suis sûre que vous allez être des parents merveilleux.

-Merci.

Myrcella regardait la petite avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tyrion la regarda :

-Et on aimerait que tu sois la marraine.

-Oui, ce sera une joie pour moi !

-Merveilleux !

Tommen les observa :

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Une petite fille unique pour deux parents uniques, vous vous complétez bien. Vous formez un trio hors du commun, je trouve que c'est une excellente chose.

Le couple sourit au jeune homme avant qu'il ne parte avec sa sœur. De leur côté les jeunes parents couchèrent leur fille.

* * *

Etya grandissait vite, le couple ne voyait pas le temps passer. La petite avait dit ses premiers mots en un temps éclair. Ils avaient été si émus lorsqu'elle avait dit son premier « papa » et son premier « maman », sachant bien qui était lequel. Elle était déjà très intelligente, ils pouvaient voir dans son regard un éclat de malice en permanence. Ses yeux noirs quand elle était entrée dans leur vie, avaient maintenant une magnifique couleur de miel. Elle avait marché assez tôt et avait couru dans la foulée. Elle avait aussi fait ses bêtises pour le plus grand plaisir et le plus grand agacement de ses parents. Sansa et Tyrion étaient à la fois heureux de voir qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant normale, mais aussi apeurés à l'idée de ne pas réussir à s'occuper d'elle correctement maintenant qu'elle courait partout, mangeait comme les grands et qu'elle faisait sa vie comme elle voulait.

* * *

La petite arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Tyrion sourit et parsema son visage de baisers :

-Comment ça va ma chérie ?

-On a été caresser les chevaux avec Maman !

-Et c'était bien ?

-Oui, ils sont très grands !

-Je sais ma chérie. Alors figure-toi que j'ai une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

La petite avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle adorait les cadeaux. Aujourd'hui elle avait 3 ans et le couple avait fait construire une maison de poupée en bois et les personnages qui allaient avec. Il conduisit donc la petite dans sa chambre et sourit :

-Voilà ma chérie, bon anniversaire.

Il avait profité du fait que Sansa emmène la petites aux écuries pour faire apporter les jouets. Après il s'était arrangé avec sa femme pour que ça se passe ainsi. Sansa sourit en voyant la joie pure dans le regard de sa fille. Tyrion sourit et passa son bras autour de sa femme :

-Elle est belle non ?

-Si, la plus belle petite fille du monde !

Ils regardèrent la petite qui jouait déjà avec ses personnages en bois. Sansa regarda son mari :

-Tyrion...

-Oui ?

-Le mestre me l'a confirmé ce matin, j'attends un enfant.

-Merveilleux !

Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement son mari. Etya lança aussitôt ses jouets et vint faire un câlin à ses parents :

-Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

-Oui, tu es contente ?

-Oui !

Ils jouèrent ensuite tous les trois avec les cadeaux de la petite.

* * *

Le ventre de Sansa semblait sur le point d'exploser. Plus aucun Lannister ne se moquait d'elle désormais. Tyrion était impatient de voir à quoi leur enfant allait ressembler. Il se tourna vers Etya :

-Alors ma puce, tu crois que ça va être un garçon ou une fille ?

-Une fille ! Je veux qu'elle me ressemble et qu'elle s'appelle Jeyana !

-Jeyana ? C'est joli ça ! J'aime beaucoup ce prénom ma chérie.

-Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ce nom.

Sansa caressa son ventre et grimaça de douleur, se pliant en deux. Tyrion l'accompagna aussitôt jusqu'à leur chambre, tenant Etya par la main. Il fit s'asseoir la petite sur la banquette :

-Tu vas rester sage ma chérie, il faut que j'aille chercher le mestre pour aider Maman. Tu surveilles que Maman aille bien en attendant mon retour d'accord ?

-Oui Papa !

-Bien, t'es une grande fille.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir en courant pour chercher de l'aide. Finalement le blond revint avec le mestre et des septas pour s'occuper de Sansa. Ils commencèrent à procéder à l'accouchement, une septa emmena Etya à l'extérieur juste avant car sa place n'était pas auprès de ses parents à ce moment précis. Tyrion resta auprès de sa femme, il voulait la soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Le travail fut long et laborieux. Finalement le bébé arriva enfin. Aucun cri, aucun pleur, aucun mouvement. Le mestre lança un regard rapide aux septas avant de donner une tape sur les fesses du nourrisson. Là encore aucune réaction. Le mestre poussa un profond soupir :

-Je suis désolé, mais votre enfant est mort.

Sansa fondit en larmes et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari. Tyrion pleurait lui aussi, mais il essayait de rester aussi digne que possible. Il lui caressa le dos et le mestre demanda :

-Comment dois-je appeler votre fils dans l'arbre généalogique ?

-Je... je ne sais pas.

-Je comprends, je vous laisse seuls un moment, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir quand vous aurez choisi.

Tyrion se contenta d'hocher la têt et regarda le mestre et la majorité des septas partir. Seule une resta avec eux et s'occupa de Sansa. Elle la nettoya, et lança solennellement :

-C'est une décision des Dieux, nous ne pouvons rien y changer. C'est dommage, c'était un beau bébé, il aurait été un bel héritier et aurait perpétré le nom Lannister.

-Merci laissez-nous à présent.

La septa s'inclina et partit. De son côté Tyrion continuait de serrer sa femme dans ses bras. Ils laissaient couler les larmes, ils en avaient besoin. Finalement la jeune femme demanda :

-Tu as une idée de prénom ?

-Pas du tout, et toi ?

-Je... et si on l'appelait comme ton père ?

-Non, j'ai perdu mon père, maintenant mon fils, je ne veux pas que ce prénom ne soit associé qu'à des personnes décédées.

-Je comprends, désolé ce n'était pas très délicat.

-Ce n'est rien, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Et si nous l'appelions Julius ?

-Très bonne idée, c'est un prénom qui va très bien avec Lannister.

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste et Tyrion recula :

-Il faut que j'aille chercher Etya, elle au moins elle est toujours là.

-Oui, elle est notre phare dans la nuit.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Elle sourit et essuya ses joues trempées de larmes. Tyrion fit de même avant d'aller chercher leur fille. La petite revint dans la chambre et fit un câlin à sa mère :

-Septa Migrid m'a dit... tu auras un autre bébé maman.

-On t'a toi, ça nous rend déjà très heureux. Un autre bébé ce serait simplement un supplément ma princesse.

Tyrion vint contre elles et ils firent un câlin tous les trois, ça leur faisait du bien.

* * *

Sansa perdit deux autres enfants, et chaque fois c'était plus dur que la fois d'avant. Finalement le couple abandonna l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant. De toute façon Etya suffisait largement à leur bonheur, elle était une petite fille merveilleuse. Elle était brillante, le mestre était impressionné de voir à quel point elle apprenait vite et à quel point elle était indisciplinée. Sansa et Tyrion étaient à la fois contrariés de savoir ça mais aussi amusés. Ils étaient fiers de tout ce qu'elle faisait, aussi bien lorsque c'était positif ou négatif. Etya s'approcha et regarda ses parents qui étaient en train de discuter. Elle leur brandit un livre :

-Regardez ce qu'oncle Jaime m'a donné ! C'est un livre sur un chevalier qui a vaincu un dragon !

-Fantastique ! Ma chérie tu vas voir c'est une histoire merveilleuse.

-Je suis désolée que vous n'arriviez pas à avoir d'autre enfant.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ma puce. De toute façon toi tu es là et c'est largement suffisant.

Elle vint dans les bras de sa mère. Même si elle n'avait que 10 ans elle était déjà très mature. Tyrion vint les prendre dans ses bras :

-Jamais je n'aurais été si heureux sans vous. Je n'étais qu'un ivrogne pathétique, mais vous avez réussi à faire de moi un homme bien.

Sansa l'embrassa et se mit à rire devant le dégoût évident d'Etya. Leur fille avait toujours cette réaction ce qui les amusaient beaucoup. Tyrion recula :

-Je dois y aller, à plus tard mes chéries.

-A plus tard Papa.

-A plus tard mon chéri.

Ils s'étaient rapidement donné des surnoms tendres, même si après toutes ces années de mariage il n'y avait toujours que de la tendresse et toujours pas d'amour. Ils savaient que ça serait toujours comme ça et ça leur allait ainsi.

* * *

Sansa et Tyrion ne vivaient plus, Etya était malade. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait, mais elle avait une énorme fièvre et perdait l'esprit. Le couple restait au chevet de leur fille, à se faire un sang d'encre en priant pour qu'elle se rétablisse vite. Ses cheveux crépus collaient à son front à cause de la transpiration de la fièvre, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux ceux-ci ne mettaient jamais longtemps avant de rouler et de se fermer à nouveau. Elle déblatérait des paroles incohérentes et sombrait ensuite dans une espèce de coma. Elle qui avait une santé de fer du haut de ses 15 ans, était tombée dans ce drôle d'état du jour au lendemain. Si le couple avait cru à la magie noire ils auraient sans hésiter pensé que leur fille était victime d'un mauvais sort, mais ils n'y croyaient pas ! Le Mestre avait examiné l'adolescente, il avait essayé plusieurs traitements mais aucun n'avait donné le moindre résultat.

Les parents se relayait pour dormir, ils s'accordaient des moments de repos tout en restant auprès de leur fille adorée. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que leur fille était ainsi et rien n'y faisait. Sansa avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle, elle avait presque arrêté de manger, elle ne dormait presque plus, elle avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues étaient creusés, son visage avait vieilli à cause de l'inquiétude. Finalement, sans prévenir, Etya ouvrit grands les yeux et se tourna vers sa mère :

-Maman tu dois te reprendre en main.

Puis elle se rendormit aussi soudainement qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Sansa était sous le choc, elle regarda Tyrion :

-Il faut qu'on trouve un magicien et qu'il nous aide, je n'en peux plus de la voir comme ça !

-Je sais, j'y pensais moi aussi. Normalement quelqu'un devrait venir nous aider dans la journée.

-Merci.

Le couple échangea un regard plein d'espoir, ils voulaient que leur fille se rétablisse au plus vite.

Un homme arriva. Il était vêtu avec des guenilles, avait une chevelure flamboyante comparable à celle de Sansa, des yeux bleus perçants et lorsqu'il sourit ils purent constater qu'il avait des dents épouvantables :

-Je suis Thoros de Myr, l'humble serviteur de R'hllor, le maître de la lumière.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'Etya, ferma les yeux et passa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et de son corps, cherchant son énergie. Finalement il commença :

-S'il te plaît R'hllor, sors cette enfant de l'obscurité ! Elle ne mérite pas de rester dans la nuit, elle est bien trop jeune ! Fais-lui grâce de ta bonté, aide-la à revenir parmi nous ! Elle n'a pas demandé à être corrompue par l'obscurité, elle a toujours été une fille gentille, pieuse et méritant ton amour.

Sous le regard horrifié du couple, une forme noire sortit de la bouche de leur fille. Thoros fit un bond en arrière :

-Vois ce que les Ténèbres ont fait à cette innocente ! Je t'implore de tuer cet être maléfique pour que cette jeune fille puisse vivre en paix.

Et comme par magie le spectre noir prit feu avant de partir en fumée. Thoros sourit :

-Voilà, votre fille va dormir pendant un jour encore et après elle sera de nouveau sur pied.

-Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu lui arriver ?

-Je pense qu'elle a été la victime malheureuse d'une personne particulièrement malveillante.

-Qui ?

-Je ne saurais le dire, j'étais simplement là pour implorer le maître de la Lumière.

-Et nous vous en remercions.

Tyrion tendit une bourse particulièrement bien remplie à ce disciple de la Lumière qui avait plus l'air d'un vagabond qu'autre chose :

-Merci, vous avez sauvé notre fille et pour cette raison nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants et redevables.

-Vous ne me devez rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Toutefois j'accepte votre argent, il m'aidera à continuer ma quête pour apporter la Lumière là où on en a besoin.

Sur ces paroles le roux disparu. Tyrion se tourna vers sa femme :

-Voilà, elle est guérie.

-Oui... je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de ta famille qui lui a fait ça !

-Nous trouverons et nous punirons le responsable, je te le jure !

En attendant de mener leur enquête, ils restèrent auprès de leur fille, à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Etya ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement. Aussitôt ses parents l'enlacèrent et l'embrassèrent :

-Tu nous a fait si peur !

-Désolée... mais pourquoi avez-vous eu peur ?

Le couple échangea un regard surpris, puis Tyrion demanda :

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Tu as été gravement malade, nous pensions même que tu allais mourir ! Il se trouve que tu avais été infectée par une espèce de démon.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est très étrange, quelqu'un aurait-il une raison de t'en vouloir ?

La jeune femme réfléchit puis finit par lancer :

-Je... j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Kryan, l'écuyer de Tommen. Il s'est mis très en colère et a dit que j'allais amèrement regretter de l'avoir éconduit. Pourtant j'ai refusé gentiment et poliment mais je ne voulais pas épouser un garçon que je n'aime pas. De plus je l'ai entendu se vanter et dire aux autres que j'étais la plus belle fille de la Capitale, et que c'est lui qui arriverait à m'épouser et à me « baiser » le premier. Il a utilisé ce terme répugnant, c'est donc un miracle que j'ai réussi à rester calme et polie malgré tout.

-Je vais tuer ce salaud !

Tyrion sautait déjà de sa chaise pour s'élancer vers la porte pour aller régler ses comptes avec le présumé coupable mais Sansa le retint :

-Attends, il faut être sûr que c'est bien lui. Et si c'est lui, il sera jugé et condamné. Je veux faire les choses bien.

-Tu as raison, je vais me calmer, ça va aller.

Ils restèrent tous les trois à réfléchir à qui pouvait avoir organisé une telle horreur.

* * *

Finalement l'enquête révéla que c'était un jeune homme du nom de Prinw, le fils du palefrenier royal qui avait engagé une prêtresse des Ténèbres pour infecter Etya. En effet le pauvre garçon se mourrait d'amour pour la jeune femme qui elle, ne l'avait jamais remarqué, et ça avait fini par le rendre fou. Le trio n'avait pas pensé à lui avant que Tommen ne mentionne un jour que ce jeune palefrenier rôdait régulièrement sous la fenêtre d'Etya mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air méchant, il avait remarqué cela car sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de sa cousine. Après cette révélation Tyrion avaient donc été rendre visite au jeune homme et il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de tout avouer et d'implorer leur clémence.

Pinw fut jugé et envoyé au Mur en guise de châtiment. Sansa et Tyrion étaient heureux de ce verdict, là-bas il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit et il aurait le temps de méditer sur ses erreurs. En attendant ils observèrent leur fille qui rougissait sous les compliments de Jared Bard, un cousin germain de Robert Baratheon. Les deux jeunes gens étaient adorables, ils allaient parfaitement ensembles. Tyrion sourit et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne :

-Regarde comme ils sont beaux, je pense qu'il lui fera sa demande avant ce soir.

-C'est sûr et certain, ils ont eu le coup de foudre.

-Tu regrettes de ne pas connaître le grand amour ?

-Mais je le connais, toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le nain sourit en regardant tendrement sa femme avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur leur fille :

-C'est vrai, nous avons notre grand amour en commun. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas réussi à avoir d'autres enfants.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, et nous en avons au moins une. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de notre sang n'importe pas, elle est notre fille et je pourrai tuer pour elle !

-Je peux en dire autant. Nous avons été très chanceux qu'elle soit déposée devant notre porte.

-Oui, regarde où on en est maintenant. Notre fille va être demandée en mariage, et bientôt j'en suis sûre, nous deviendrons grands-parents et nous pourrons choyer les enfants de notre fille.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir ces joies à tes côtés.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils allaient continuer de profiter de ce que la vie allait leur offrir et la tendresse ne ferait qu'augmenter entre eux, ils le savaient. Et un instant plus tard, le jeune Jared posa un genou à terre ce qui leur arracha un sourire bienveillant. Etya était maintenant une femme et elle allait vivre sa propre vie. Ils étaient très heureux du travail qu'ils avaient accompli en tant que parents, car leur fille était magnifique, très intelligente, elle avait du caractère et elle serait une épouse et une mère merveilleuse, ça ne faisait pas de doute. La jeune femme hocha la tête et sauta au cou de celui qui venait de devenir son fiancé. Après ça elle le tira par la main et s'approcha de ses parents :

-Papa, Maman, Jared vient de me demander en mariage, j'ai dit oui mais j'aimerais quand même votre bénédiction.

Le couple échangea un sourire et lancèrent d'une même voix :

-Évidemment que tu as notre bénédiction.

Ils partirent tous les quatre heureux, discutant du futur mariage, sous le regard ulcéré de Cersei. Joffrey était mort, assassiné par Margaery qui avait défendu son fils quand son fou de mari avait voulu frapper leur enfant. Myrcella était partie à Dorne où elle coulait des jours heureux avec son mari, Tommen avait refusé le trône et était marié à Shireen Baratheon avec qui il vivait à Peyredragon. Et finalement son dernier né était si lourdement handicapé qu'elle l'avait envoyé loin d'elle pour ne pas devoir constater de son état, Tywin était mort, Jaime l'avait quittée le jour où elle avait envoyé Tobias au loin, car lui aurait voulu garder son dernier fils auprès de lui, et c'était lui qui était monté sur le trône après l'abdication de Tommen. Tywin avait exigé que ça se passe ainsi avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Cersei n'était donc plus rien, elle qui avait toujours été si ambitieuse avait absolument tout perdu et elle était amère. Toutefois ni Tyrion, Sansa ou Etya ne donnait d'importance aux regards meurtriers ni aux paroles cinglantes de Cersei, car ils savaient que c'étaient les dernières armes dont disposait cette femme pathétique. Elle n'avait pas réussi à briser le couple depuis presque 20 ans, elle n'allait pas réussir maintenant qu'ils étaient encore plus forts grâce à leur fille. Avec elle, ils étaient invincibles, elle était la prunelle de leurs yeux et ils avaient hâte de voir sa vie de femme réellement commencer avec un futur mari déjà à ses pieds car il était fou d'elle, même un aveugle aurait vu que les sentiments de Jared étaient sincères. Oui, les deux jeunes gens seraient un couple heureux, car Sansa et Tyrion qui en formaient un, pouvaient reconnaître ce bonheur dans les yeux de quiconque et actuellement les jeunes fiancés avaient les yeux remplis de milliers d'étoiles. La vie pour eux ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
